our_book_of_friends_and_enemiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost
Jackson Overland "Jack' Frost '(voiced by Chris Pine) is the main protagonist of the 2012 DreamWorks animated film, ''Rise of the Guardians. Background Jack Frost lived in the 1700s and had a mother and a sister. He used to have too much fun and never wanted to grow up. During a cold winter, Jack and his younger sister went to play outside and skate outside. However, during this incident, Jack's sister began crying to her brother that she was scared. However Jack told her instead they were going to have a little fun like they do everyday. In a stroke of luck, Jack was able to save his baby sister by throwing her to safety. However, Jack slipped through the ice, much to his sister's horror. During this time, the Man in the Moon watched and decided to resurrect Jack Frost as a guardian. Sometime after being resurrected, Jack's first thing he saw was darkness and was scared until he rose out from the lake and saw the Moon and wasn't scared anymore. Jack saw a staff when gazing at his appearance. During this time, Jack's memories were gone, and he had no idea who he was in his former life. The moon provided Jack with a staff and only his name. Jack used the staff and was excited for his newfound powers. During his new discoveries, Jack briefly lost control while flying. When he landed on a branch, Jack saw a village nearby and entered, trying to catch the attention of a boy who ran straight past him. No one could hear the boy, causing Jack to be lonely and desire to be seen by children. Jack began starting fun with others, causing Snow days for children. During one of his misadventures, Jack set off a blizzard on Easter Sunday in 1968, causing him to attract the wrath of the Easter Bunny, who developed a small grudge against Jack that would last for fourty four years. Personality After years and years of isolation, Jack Frost became used to being alone, he was what you would call a loner. However, he did not like being unseen by children. Despite his desire to be seen, he did not stoop down to Pitch's level, chosing to be seen by children who want to believe in him, not children who fear him. Before Jack was even a guardian, Jack was happy with what he did by giving children what they began calling "Snow days" and beginning snowball fights, an early sign that Jack's job was being the Guardian of Fun. Initially, Jack doesn't take his role as a potential Guardian seriously, even stating that they wouldn't want him anyways because while they are all "hard work and deadlines" and he's "snowballs and fun times." However, because he saved his human, child sister when he was a human, Jack is proven to being a true guardian of childhood. North sees his Guardian potential within, as did the Man in the Moon, Tooth, Sandy, and eventually, Bunny. According to Pitch, his greatest fear is that the Guardians will never accept him as one of them and afraid that he will fly off with his memories once Jack has them.This is proven true when he accidentally misleads the Guardians to believing he traded away Baby Tooth with his own memories. Jack became hurt and left the Guardians, who didnt even bother to hear his side of the story. Powers * '''Winter Magic - Being Jack Frost, he had complete power over winter. ** Cyrokinesis: Jack had the ability to summon snow, ice, frost, and bolts of ice. However, throughout most of his times as Jack Frost, Jack learned that he could control his own power over magic. Jack was able to freeze over an oncoming storm of nightmares without him ever realizing it. Jack is actually a very powerful individual. ** Animation: Jack is also able to do animation, to an extent. Jack is shown to make drawings from the ice he creates on a window and bring them to life. When Jamie was losing faith in the Guardians, Jack drew a bunny and was able to bring it to life as it jumped around and unleashed snow. ** Ice Breathing:'''Due to being a spirit of Winter, Jack was able to breath out cool ice, which eh blows on with a snowball that turns it into a blue color. * '''Fun Manipulation: Jack was able to manipulate fun and spread it throughout the world because of his snowballs that can put people under fun influences, bringing it a person's inner fun. Abilities He wields a staff rather well and proves to be a master combatant Weapons Facilities Physical Appearance Before Jack was Jack Frost, he used to have brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Jack also significantly had , fair skin, and once wore a white v-neck shirt and brown vest, and his trousers and poncho were colored the same After Jack was resurrected by the Man in the Moon as a spirit, he had white hair that looked like snow and his once brown eyes had become blue. Stuck at the age of fourteen to seventeen, Jack stays in his teenager form. He had begun wearing a blue hoody that had white, wintery pattern, allegedly it was made by mice. According to Tooth, his teeth are "white as freshly fallen snow." Jack is also bearfoot, and has a magical staff shaped with a G. His fair skin had become paler. Tooth and her fairies were attracted to Jack by his looks, proving he has a charming and handsome view about himself. Rise of the Guardians While appearing as Nightlight in the books, Jack Frost made his film début in the 2013 film, Rise of the Guardians.At the beginning of the film, the earliest memory he ever had was awakening from the darkness and seeing the Man in the Moon, who only tells Jack his full name: Jack Frost. Experiencing the winter powers he was given, Jack attempts to interact with the children and adults in the nearby village. However, he finds that none of them can see nor hear him. The teenage spirit reveals that his name was the only thing Manny told him and had not heard from him for the past three-hundred years. During the three hundred years of isolation, Jack Frost spent most of his time spreading joy to children. Despite not being seen by children, Jack enjoyed seeing them playing on snow days. During the blizzard of '68, he accidentally set off an eternal winter on Easter, earning the wrath of Bunnymund (known as the Easter Bunny to Believers). Three hundred years later, Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the latest Guardian, despite the protests of Bunnymund. After failing to impress Jamie Bennett and his group of friends, Jack looks to the Man in the Moon for answers, but as always, he doesn't recieve answers from Manny. Shortly after watching Sandy's dreamsand roaming around Burgess, Jack hears a suspciious noise, following it to an alley, where he is kidnapped by Bunny and two Yetis and taken to the North Pole. After being released, Jack is shocked to find all four of the Guardians there, where he is greeted by North, who asks if the Yetis treated him well. Sarcastically, Jack says he loves being thrown in a sack and tossed into a magic portal. He is introduced to the other Guardians, Toothiana, who takes interest in Jack's teeth, and Sandy, who attempts to explain the situation of Pitch Black to Jack but finds he can't produce the proper picture. During the interaction, Jack asks North if he is on the naughty list. However, he ifnorms the winter spirit that while he holds record for being on it, they will start with a clean slate, since Jack is a guardian now. Outraged, Jack refuses to become a Guardian. The others explain that they don't just bring joy to children, they also protect them and that Pitch Black is up to something. Jack is informed by Toothiana that he was chosen to be the next Guardian the previous night.This eventually leads up to an argument between Jack and Bunny but it is stopped when North tells Jack to walk with him. After a small walk through North's workshop, he asks Jack what his center was. The young man is confused until Norht shows him a Russian nesting doll and explains that his center is spreating wonder and joy to other children. North asks Jack what is his own but the winter spirit does not know what his is. In response, North allowse Jack to keep the small part of the doll. Bunny goes to inform North that there is trouble at the tooth palace. At first, Jack refuses to follow; However, upon seeing the sled, he decides to accompany them. Relationships Family Sister Jack was extremely close to his younger sister, with them often playing together, such as skating and telling stories to one another. When they went ice skating, Jack calmed her down. Before she fell through the ice, Jack was able to save his sister, thus resulting in him being a guardian and why Manny chose Jack to be the next Guardian of Childhood. When he remembered his sister, Jack was excited to know he had a sister and a mother before his times as Jack Frost. Mother Though he was only seen with his mother once, Jack was happy to learn he had a family, especially a mother similar to Mrs. Bennett. Jack's mom told her son and daughter to be careful when ice skating, with Jack promising they would be. This shows that Jack's mother did trust him enough not to get his sister hurt. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters